Dipper's Revenge
by HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister
Summary: Gideon just took Mabel, and Dipper's trying to convince himself that he can save his twin sister. But, when Gideon took away his confidence and shredded it down until nothing was left, what can he do to save her? [Takes place during Gideon Rises; minor spoilers] One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, everyone. I know it's been a really long time sine I've last posted, and I cannot express how sorry I am because of this. This is going to be my last story for a while, and after this one-shot, I'm going to tell you why this is happening. I feel so bad about leaving you this one last piece (for now, of course), but I have to do this. So, without further ado, I present to you, ****_Dipper's Revenge_****.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gravity Falls. But like every other writer on here, I don't. (P.S: Santa, please get me GF for Christmas.)**

**Note: No Pinecest intended. No Pinecest at all.**

"Gideon won," I thought to myself as my head was slammed against the hard rock. I felt blood stream out of my nose, but I didn't bother to clean it up. It wasn't the pain of an oncoming concussion that hurt; it was the pain of losing. I closed my eyes, hoping that it was just a dream, but the giant robot footsteps reminding me that my twin sister was in his clutches made it useless.

Gideon was a monster. It was just Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, and I that noticed it, though. Gideon was an innocent angel to everyone else. The Gideon that would never tell a lie. The Gideon that was so little and, I can't believe I'm saying this, _adorable_. Everyone else saw the good side of Lil' Gideon. He got away with kidnapping my sister and stealing the deed to the Mystery Shack, and no one even noticed. No one even _cared_.

"Once I find the final journal, I'll rule this town with you as my queen!" Gideon chuckled from inside his big robot, _thing_.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, starting to cry. "Help me! HELP!"

I wanted to hug Mabel. I wanted to tell her everything is going to be alright, even though I knew as she did that everything _wasn't_ going to be okay.

_I didn't want to leave my one and only twin._

Mabel's screams started to get distant, and I knew I had to do something. I backed up slowly, preparing myself to jump. I was going to save her, no matter what it took. I took one step forward, and just as if I hit the play button on my CD player, Gideon's voice broke through my head.

_Face it, kid. You're nothing without that journal. Look at you. No muscles, no brains, what are you gonna do? Huh? What are you gonna do?_

Tears started to surface as I hung my head down low. Slowly, I turned away from the whole situation and walked into the forest. Gideon was right. Without that journal, I was nothing more than a loser. A big loser, just like I always was in middle school. I let a tear fall down my face as I started to cry silently. I didn't want to give Gideon the satisfaction of hearing me cry. He already had Mabel, the Shack, and my whole "hero" status stripped from me. Without any of that, I was just a nerd. A geek. All the words anyone at school had ever called me.

Some hero I was.

Suddenly, I had one of those multiple flashback moments that I've always seemed to see in movies. I watched as Mabel and I talked about Gideon while she was in Sweatertown. I saw Gideon trying to kill me with his name-brand lamb shears, then dropping them when Mabel came into the room. Then, I looked at us breaking out of Gideon's room the time we were shrunken down and in his possession. I saw our awkward sibling hugs throughout the years. Then, the most heartbreaking flashback of all; Mabel and I getting separated by Gideon's weird robot thingie.

"What the-?!" I whispered as images of Mabel and I popped up in my mind. My heart started to pound loudly as I looked back to see Gideon still on the tracks. This was a split-second decision. I could either play it safe and let Gideon win, or take a risk and save my sister.

_"So, are you going to hide in the corner like a wimp?"_ I remembered Soos saying before my fight with Rumble McSkirmish.

There was still a chance. I could still make it if I tried hard enough.

"Manotaurs, don't fail me now!" I silently thought as I took a starting step forward. I took a deep breath, and then I started running forward. I watched everything come closer as I ran for Mabel. For the Mystery Shack. For everything I've ever come to know in this town. Then, my feet hit the dirt one last time, and I was airborne, flying towards Gideon's ugly face on metal. I came closer to the robot, and I took one last breath before taking the plunge into his glass eyes. Then, I heard glass shatter, and a fist pounding a certain chubby psycho's face.

_"Fight like a man it is."_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Wow, that was really good for a one-shot, considering I'm pretty crappy with those. :) So, as I promised, I have an explanation to owe you. So, the truth is, during all the time that I've been absent from FF, I've been working on an original novel of my very own that I'm going to try to get published. I'm going to call it Heavenly Light, and it's going to be one of my best works yet. Since all of you have been really supportive of my work here, I wanted to try it out on the world! Before you get all, "OMG!", I'm not leaving FanFiction. My uncompleted stories you've been loving and reviewing will be completed. This isn't even good-bye.**

**Think of it as a new chapter. :,)**

**I love you guys so much. Thank you for being supportive of everything I do. Hopefully, you'll see my book on the shelves one day, and if not, I always have here. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll see you soon. Love you lots, HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister :)**


End file.
